Pokemon: Legends Arise
by Icestorm111395
Summary: a new trainer starts off his journey with Pokemon ready to make new freinds and have fun, maybe even become a champion. Meeting new friends and traveling together a group forms and all follow their dreams together with thier trusted team members.
1. Intro

Story

_**Intro**_

We live in a world inhabited by creatures we call Pokémon. These creatures are all different with many shapes, sizes and abilities. Most Pokémon are wild and a pleasure to enjoy as pets and partners, contained in a capsule system called a Pokeball. Some are legends in themselves, and immensely powerful. Some people travel far and wide with their Pokémon; they battle other people who also do this. They are called trainers. There is still much we don't know about Pokémon, how many there are how exactly they came into being and much more. But there is one thing we know for certain, once you step into the world of Pokémon, Your very own journey begins to unfold…..


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Oh no! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" The sky was dark and it looked like a big storm was about to start over Lake Verity. A boy was running away from the lake towards the road nearby that led to his hometown, Twinleaf. "I shouldn't have come here today, but Sean's coming tomorrow and he has a Pokémon now! But I don't, he'd never let me live it down. And this place just always makes me feel better when I have such swirling emotions, it calms me down. But I've gotten my self into a big mess now!" The boy kept running as it started to rain. He was getting tired but it was also late and he knew he would be in big trouble if he didn't get home quick, well bigger trouble than he was in now. And there was still that image stuck in his head, that strange blue haired man standing at the edge of the lake in the strange clothes with the Murkrow flying above him almost as if he was looking deep into the center of the lake. Suddenly the boy heard a strange call, followed by the barks of a pack of Mightyena. The unfamiliar call sounded frantic and scared, he was worried about himself but his kindness won him over and he went to investigate. "Hello?" the boy asked quietly as he pushed through the trees on his way towards the sound. He moved a branch out of his way and entered a clearing. "Ah-" what he saw caught him completely off guard, a small Pachirisu, which was very rare around here, was corned caught in some brambles cornered by 4 Mightyena and a couple Poochyena. At the Pachirisu's feet was a rare bone which he guessed it had taken from the angry Pokémon. The boy quickly ran in-between the Pachirisu and the pack of Mightyena. "Hey come on! This little guy didn't mean any harm," he said as calmly as he could, though he was pretty scared. All the while he was moving closer to the Pachirisu to help it out. "There you go little guy," he said as he set the now free Pachirisu down, while also tossing the bone back to the angry Pokémon. The Pachirisu looked at him, blinked and said "Pachi," in a grateful way. As it turned to leave the boy couldn't help but think, _What a cute little Pokémon._ But as the Pachirisu began to scramble away, the biggest Mightyena attacked. "NNNOOOO!" he yelled throwing himself in the way of the Mighyena's Take Down attack. The Pachirisu turned around to its savior take the hit for it, and the docile Pokémon couldn't believe what this strange human would do for hit. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!' the boy screamed as he went flying from the force of the blow, as he flew he saw the Pachirisu running TOWARDS the Mightyena. "What! NO!" he yelled, "you'll get hurt!" "Pachi-PA!" His eyes widened as the little electric squirrel used Spark and plowed straight into the Mightyena. "Oh, wow!" he said standing up, " the Pachirisu is fighting to protect me!" But the situation looked grim with all the Mightyena circling around the small Pokémon. The Pachirisu used Endure quickly followed up by a Bide, just before the enraged Pokémon attacked, it looked like the Pachirisu would be terribly injured or worse. _Oh no, the poor thing, _thought the boy, when suddenly all 4 Mightyena were sent flying in a blast of white light, the Pachirisu didn't look too good but it had beat the whole pack! The boy rushed to check on it. Meanwhile the storm was escalating, he picked up the Pachirisu and went to find shelter and a sitrus berry. Soon they found a small cave and went inside. "Eat this, you'll feel better," he said softly. And the Pachirisu ate the berry and brightened immediately. "Well I guess you can go now," he said, but the Pokémon snuggled up to him instead. "You don't want to go do you?" he asked. "Pachi," the Pokémon replied with a shake of its head. "Would you want to come with me?" The small Pokémon's eyes shimmered with glee. "Ok, then. My name is Brandon, I think we're going to have great adventures together little guy, but for now lets get some rest, I think we'll have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." "PAAAhhh-chi," Pachirisu yawned as the two new friends nodded off.

Meanwhile at the Lake a Murkrow called as a sleek black helicopter with a strange insignia on it shaped something like a G. A blue-haired man stepped into it after a last look at the lake and said turning away, "After so many years of research my plan is finally about to be fulfilled. Soon my perfect universe will be created and everything unfit to exist will disappear. Hide while you can Mesprit, soon your power will be used for much greater deeds." The man stepped in and said to the pilot, "Take to our headquarters n Veilstone City, I must address our members." "Yes sir" And the helicopter took off the strange man was unable to hide a small but menacing smile…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"UUUUUuhhhhh-aaaaaahhhhh," Brandon yawned as he woke up, "Wait, huh?" _Where am I? This isn't my room, _he thought. Looking around he realized he was in a small cave, and there was a Pachirisu snuggled against him, also starting to wake up. It was then Brandon remembered everything that had happened the night before. "That's right," he said, "Morning Pachirisu, did you sleep alright?" "Pachi!" it said happily. "I'll take that as a yes," said Brandon as he looked down at the poketch he had received last year for his birthday to check the time. "Oh no! Its already 10:30, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! Plus we still have a ways to walk." *_Rrrrrrr_* "and we're both hungry, hahahaha!" Brandon got up and Pachirisu scrambled up on to his shoulder as they left the small cave they'd spent the night in. They walked back toward the path seeing the forest with new eyes on the beautiful sunny morning. Budew and Roselia added a distinct beauty to the place while Kricketot and Kricketune played they're beautiful songs while many bird Pokémon chirped. In the trees above Seedot sat together while Nuzleaf swung through the trees as well as a few Aipom. In a small stream Lotad swam around with a few Goldeen jumping up. And the air smelled of honey as Combee flew overhead. "Its so peaceful and pretty here," Brandon said and Pachirisu nodded in agreement as they strolled through the forest towards home.

"How much longer Sean?' a girl complained to her brother. Behind them a Piplup and a Torchic were playing around happily. "It won't be to much longer now Tara," Sean replied, "We'll be in Twinleaf Town within the next half hour to see Brandon. Ha I bet he doesn't even have a Pokémon yet!" "Oh, don't be mean Sean," Tara said, "We're about to go on a big adventure and if he has a Pokémon, he can come to! That's why we came to visit him, isn't it? Besides you wanted to battle him too." "Yeah, I do wanna battle him and I do want him to come," Sean said, "I was just kidding." Suddenly they heard a commotion behind them; they're partners, Torchic who belonged to Sean and Piplup who was Tara's were bickering. "Uh-oh," Tara said they're at it again. "Looks like they found a berry and couldn't share," said Sean with a sigh. "Pip-pip-pip," said Piplup with a Bubble. "Torchic-Tor!" which Torchic countered with an ember. The two trainers ran to stop they're Pokémon, before they could continue.

"We're almost there," said Brandon a nearing the top of a hill just outside Twinleaf. Both Brandon and his new friend's stomachs growled again as they hit the top. "Pachi…" "Don't worry, there's my house, we'll eat soon!" Brandon said. They sprinted down the hill straight to Brandon's backyard were his mom was waiting angrily on the porch. "Where have you been?" she asked with a sharp tone, "I've been worried sick!" "I'm sorry Mom," he said, "But this little guy needed help he gestured to the Pachirisu, and when I finished the storm was too bad and we had to find shelter." His mother's gaze softened on the Pachirisu who was looking happily at her son. "Ok," she said, "Come in and eat, we'll talk about everything else later honey." "Oh boy!" he said as they ran inside.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_DING-DONG_ Brandon and Pachirisu had finished telling Brandon's mom what had happened (Pachirisu mostly just bugged the family's Delacatty though) and had eaten a huge breakfast. Brandon rushed for the door because he knew Sean was coming that day for some reason, he hadn't seen his friend since Sean's family had moved to Solaceon Town on the other side of Mt. Coronet. Pachirisu could see his partner was excited but didn't know why. As Brandon grabbed the door Pachirisu Jumped up onto his back. "Hey man! Long time no see," Brandon said happily, "Oh hi Tara, I didn't realize you were coming too." "Its good to see you Brandon," said Sean equally pleased, "and this is Torchic, he's my first Pokémon and my partner." Then Tara said, "Yeah it's nice to see you, and this is Piplup, she is a good friend." "Nice to meet everyone," Brandon replied, "and this is Pachirisu. I meant this little guy yesterday and we've really taken to each other. Come around back and I'll tell you the story." "Ok," both Brolley's replied. The three kids and their Pokémon went around back where Brandon's Mom said hi, and brought some lemonade for everyone to drink. Soon she went inside and let the kids be kids. Brandon then proceeded to tell Sean and Tara the story of what had happened yesterday. Both of them were impressed with the story, and looked at the cute little Pokémon playing with theirs in a new respect. "Hey Brandon," Sean said after a while of just watching the Pokémon play, "How bout we have a battle, Tara can be the referee." "I guess," Brandon said, "I've never battled before but I'll try." Brandon's mom came out just then and said, "If you two are going to have a battle take it over to the field over there so you don't mess up the backyard. And when you're done take your Pokémon back here so I can make sure they feel ok. Have fun." So all three kids and their Pokémon rushed to the field and prepared. Brandon had done a little bit of training with Pachirisu because he had figured Sean might want to battle. Still all he knew about battling was what he had learned and seen on TV. "Ok," he said to Pachirisu, "Lets do this!" "Pachi!" Then to everyone Brandon said "We're ready, lets go!" "Alright!" Sean exclaimed. Tara, who was very smart and paid attention to some of the smaller details of battles, such as the referee then said, "This is a one on one battle, whichever Pokémon, is last standing is the winner. BEGIN!" "Okay Brandon," Sean said, "Since you're new you go first." "Got it," he replied, "Pachirisu use Charm!" Pachirisu winked sweetly at Torchic, who felt strange but didn't know why soon the feeling was gone. "Ha-ha, that's it? Whatever, Torchic Sand Attack!" Sean said. "Look out, and use Quick Attack, Pachirisu!" Pachirisu jumped up over the sand which was aimed at its eyes. Torchic was turned around kicking the sand backwards and Pachirisu had a wide open space, it moved so fast it blurred as it attacked Torchic "Pachi!" "TOR!" Torchic exclaimed not expecting the hit. "Scratch now Torchic!" Torchic whirled around and scratched Pachirisu's unguarded flank. Pachirisu grunted and jumped back. "Pachirisu, Spark!" Pachirisu ran at Torchic with little bits of electricity sparking around on its body. "Torchic hold your ground," Sean said as Pachirisu got closer. Then right as Pachirisu was about to hit he yelled, "EMBER!" He was just a second late but just as Pachirisu made contact Torchic spewed little fireballs out of its beak. It did a lot to Pachirisu but thanks to Spark, Torchic had been paralyzed and was moving much more slowly. Both Pokémon were looking pretty weak, but neither looked like it was ready to give up. "Pachirisu, use Endure and then Bide, and try not to push yourself to hard!" Pachirisu nodded and began to focus. "Torchic, Pachirisu's getting weak let finish this, Use focus Energy and then Peck!" Torchic slowly began to focus. Torchic gained its focus and ran slowly towards Pachirisu with its beak glowing white and extending a bit. Pachirisu closed its eyes and prepared to take the hit. Torchic's enhanced focus gave it a great hit and Pachirisu barely held on but then its eyes popped open to Torchic and Sean surprise. "Ha-ha! Yes!" Brandon exclaimed. "Paa-CHIIIII!" Pachirisu released the energy it had stored, taken from Torchic's well planned attack and released it in a small beam. Torchic was caught completely off guard and was hit dead on by the blast. Torchic stumbled backwards and then fainted. "Torchic is unable to battle," Tara said, "Pachirisu and Brandon are the winners." "Torchic!" Sean exclaimed as he rushed out to get his Pokémon, "You did a great job," he said as Torchic's eyes flickered open. "Wow Brandon, I wasn't expecting that, Good job." "Thanks Sean, Me neither," Brandon said as Pachirisu made his way over to him, and then collapsed in his arms with a weak smile. "It looks like Pachirisu got a bit of a beating too, you did great little guy." "Let's go see your mom to heal everyone," Tara said, "Then me and Sean want o ask you and Pachirisu something." "Ok," Brandon said," Lets go, these guys deserve a rest." And the three friends with their Pokémon walked back to Brandon's house to rest.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Ok, so what was it you wanted to ask me?" The three friends were sitting in Brandon's living room while his mom tended to the Pokémon, who were already looking much better. "Well," Sean said, "We all have Pokémon now. And I'm sure that you want to be a great trainer like me or a great coordinator like Tara. Me and Tara are going to go on a journey together to realize our dreams. So how would you like to come too?" "It'll be tons of fun traveling together!" Tara said excitedly, "We'll make lots of new friends and learn more about ourselves!" Brandon thought quietly about the offer. _It would be great going on an adventure with these two! But am I ready? I only have one Pokémon and not much experience..._ "Uumm…" Brandon started, while he thought Pachirisu who was feeling great again now jumped upinto his lap. "I guess, I'll leave up to Pachirisu," Brandon said, Pachirisu perked up at its name, "Hey buddy, would you want to go on a journey to be the best team we can become?" Pachirisu's eyes sparkled. "Ok, I'll come," Brandon told them. "Great," Sean said. "Hooray!" Tara replied. "Now hold on just a minute there!" Brandon's mom interrupted. "Uh-oh," Brandon whispered, "We forgot about my mom!" "Ok you three, I'm not going to stop you from going on this adventure. I knew it would come someday," Brandon's mom said nostalgically, "But if you go you'll need to be prepared. The famous Professor Rowan just got back from his four year trip. I want you all to go see him at his lab in Sandgem Town. He should be able to help you learn things you may need to know about Pokémon. So please go see him. And Brandon take this bag to put things in, hopefully it can help you." "Thanks mom," Brandon said, "I promise I'll come back to visit sometimes." All three kids stood up and headed for the door. "Bye," they said as they left. "Goodbye sweety," Brandon's mom called out, "Make sure you take good care of yourself." I will," replied Brandon as the three adventurers left Twinleaf Town headed east on Route 201 towards Sandgem Town.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"So, about how far is it to Sandgem Town, Sean?" Brandon asked. "Not far just about a thirty minute walk," Sean replied. The three new travelers were on their way to meet the famous Professor Rowan and really start off their journey. Their Pokémon followed happily behind them enjoying the fresh air and playing with each other. "I can't believe we're going to meet Professor Rowan!" Tara said excitedly, "He is extremely smart and knows so much about Pokémon! He also studies their evolution patterns it's amazing. What timing too, he must have just got back from his travels. He'll be able to help us; your mom was right Brandon." "I guess so," Brandon replied, "Maybe he found some sort of super rare Pokémon on his travels and we'll get to see it!" "Yeah!" Sean said, "That would be awesome." They continued the walk. "Turtwig! STOP!" Suddenly a Turtwig came charging towards them. "HEEEEEY! Don't just stand there! I'll fine you! You gotta stop that Turtwig, its Professor Rowans!" A strange boy with goofy blonde hair and an orange striped shirt was running after the Turtwig. "Huh?" Sean and Brandon said. "Stop it!" yelled Tara, "Its Professor Rowans!" "OH!" Brandon and Sean exclaimed. "Piplup, Bubble!" "Torchic use Ember right in front of it!" Tara's Piplup slowed the Turtwig down with a well aimed Bubble, while Torchic's Ember stopped it in its tracks from going forward. "Pachirisu, grab onto it and don't let it run away!" Pachirisu ran behind Turtwig and grabbed on while digging its feet into the ground for leverage. The boy ran up and held out a Pokeball saying "Turtwig return!" while huffing from his run. "Um, thanks," he said, "I guess, I should fine you for taking so long though." As he said this he pocketed the now small Pokeball with Turtwig in it. "What! You would still be running after that Turtwig if it weren't for us!" Brandon stated sharply, "What's your problem, and why did you say that was Professor Rowan's Pokémon? "My problem? What's yours?" the boy said to Brandon, "And I said it was Professor Rowan's Pokémon because it is!" "What?" both Brandon and Sean replied, but Tara looked like she was thinking. "Well it was," the boy continued, "But he gave it to me. I'm Barry, his field assistant, I help him research and Turtwig is my partner. But he likes to run off." Before Brandon or Sean could say anything Tara interrupted, "Excuse me Barry, but do you think you could take us to meet Professor Rowan? We're new trainers and would really like to talk to him." "Uh," Brandon started. "Well fine," Barry said, "but you have to keep up." And the energetic boy took off running down the route. "Man what a nut job," Sean said as they started running. "Yeah," Brandon agreed as Pachirisu jumped up onto his shoulder. Tara had picked Piplup, but Torchic was still running, having a little trouble keeping up, but being the tough little Pokémon it was it didn't mind. Chasing Barry it only took about 15 minutes to get to Sandgem Town, because that boy could run. When they got there he didn't even look tired he was practically bouncing up and down waiting. "Well COME ON!" he said, "That's it right there, the one with the windmill behind it." He started walking to the building and the others walked rather sluggishly behind especially Torchic who had tripped and skidded at one point trying to keep up. They went straight up to the door which Barry opened and they entered. The three of them were ready to meet this famous professor.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, this week you get an extra chapter. enjoy, oh also thanks for reveiwing Nam, trust me, i'll se what i can do about getting you in the story. if you do get in the look for yourself in chater 8!

_**Chapter 6**_

Brandon, Sean and Tara followed Barry through the door, and looked around with some obvious awe. There were few people in the building but the scientists who were there were working very dedicatedly a few were observing Pokémon, while others took notes and did other research. One or two were caring for some of the numerous Pokémon who were in certain areas. Barry was walking straight through this towards the back where a distinguished looking old man with a mustache and sideburns was talking to a few scientists. "That's Professor Rowan!" Tara whispered excitedly. "He looks kinda old and grumpy," Sean whispered back receiving a look from Tara. "I was kinda thinking the same thing," Brandon whispered back. "You can't read a book by its cover you know!" Tara replied angrily. The Pokémon seemed to be muttering with each other as well, they really didn't know what was going on. Their conversations were suddenly interrupted by Barry shouting, "PROFESSOR! I brought some people who wanna talk to you!" The Professor turned around to look at them as they all flinched from Barry's loud introduction. "Humph, Barry you shouldn't be so loud you could distract people's research," the Professor said gruffly. But his words were lost because the whole time Barry was talking. "I really don't know why you want to see this old geezer." "Barry-" "I mean he's pretty boring, he doesn't really do anything interesting." _"Barry-"_ "Yeah I think I could probably tell you everything he could-" "_**BARRY!" **_Brandon finally broke through. "What? "Shut up! Sorry but we didn't come here to talk to you," Brandon said sternly, "Besides if you're such an expert how come your Turtwig was running down Route 201 with you chasing after it?" Sean and Tara had to stifle laughs here. Professor Rowan cleared his throat and spoke, "Thank you young man," he said to Brandon. Then to Barry, "So your Turtwig ran off again?" Barry looked like he was expecting punishment. "That Pokémon was incredibly docile until it came into your care, Barry. Now go around back and please don't push your Pokémon too hard, remember what Turtwig wants and needs." "Yes Professor," Barry said as he sulked off. "Now you three," the Professor turned to address the others. "Who us?" said Sean. "Yes," Professor Rowan replied in his gruff voice, "I believe there was something you wanted to talk about?" "Yes," Brandon answered, "We're new trainers, and since you are back we thought we could ask you some stuff about how to properly raise Pokémon and other pointers for our journey." "Yes, yes," the Professor replied, "I believe I can help with that, but first I would like to ask you a question." "Ok shoot," Sean said. "I must ask you," the Professor said, "What are your Pokémon to you?" Sean instantly replied, "Partners." Tara then said, 'Friends." But Brandon thought for a while. _I've grown up my whole life with Pokémon. But I've never actually been a team with one until now…_ His gaze drifted to Pachirisu who acknowledged his look with a happy smile before going back to playing with Torchic, Piplup and some of the lab Pokémon. Then he looked to Sean and Tara, and finally he thought of his mom. "To me," he started thoughtfully, "Pokémon are like my family." "Excellent," Professor Rowan said, "I'm going to entrust you three with a great responsibility." He walked over to a drawer and pulled out 3 orange PDA sized machines. "These are called Pokedex's," he said as he handed them out to each child, "These devices have data on every known species of Pokémon and will be a great help on your journey." "Cool," they all said at once. "However," the Professor continued, "There is data but it is not complete especially on some of the rarer Pokémon. My request for you is to take these devices with you on your journey and meet lots of Pokémon to help complete the Pokedex." The kids exchanged looks, and agreed simultaneously. "We'll do it!" they all said. "Excellent," the professor replied, and then looking out the window at Barry who was sulking in the back, outside the building, "May ask you for one more favor?"


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"Um, I guess…" Brandon said. Though what he thought was_ Geez, for an expert this guy sure needs a lot of help._ And as if reading his mind Professor Rowan replied, "Good, however this favor has nothing to do with my research. Barry's Turtwig has not been obeying him; the boy wants to become a wonderful trainer but as you can see he has lost a lot of confidence. My request is that one of you battles him. He and Turtwig just need to bond." Before Sean or Brandon could reply Tara surprised everyone by saying, "I'll battle him." "Good," the Professor said, "Just go around back and challenge him. Then you can stay here for the night and I will give you the pointers you asked for on how to raise your Pokémon. "Ok," she said and the three kids left and went around back. Barry was sitting there sulking and staring at his Pokeball. "Barry," Tara said raising her voice a little, "How about a quick battle?" He perked up a little instantly, "Fine, but you're going down rookie!" Brandon and Sean sighed and sat down to watch, as Pachirisu and Torchic stopped playing and came up to watch as well. Pachirisu then proceeded to sit on Brandon's head for a better view leaving both Brandon and Sean laughing. Then Tara said, "Wait! Who's going to ref?" Brandon was about to volunteer when from the side of the building a gruff voice called, "I will referee this battle." To everyone's surprise Professor Rowan walked around the corner of the field and took up position. Then he called out, "This is a standard one on one knockout battle. Whichever Pokémon is unable to battle at the end is the loser. Let the battle begin!" "GO TURTWIG!" Barry shouted, "LETS WIN THIS!" "Come on Piplup, "Tara said, "We can do it!" The two trainers stood locking eyes and their Pokémon prepared to throw down. Barry made the first move, "Turtwig use Tackle!" Turtwig was surprisingly fast and charged head on towards Piplup. "Dodge it!" Tara said," Then try Peck!" Piplup tired to jump out of the way but was a little slow and got caught in Turtwig's Tackle being pushed back. Before Piplup had a chance to get up Barry made another command, "Turtwig Bite now!" And Turtwig latched onto Piplup's wing with its strong beak-like mouth. Piplup beak was glowing and had extended to three times its normal size. It had still been waiting to use peck and the energy had stored up and was now being released in an incredible attack. Sean and Brandon exchanged a quick glance amazed at how this was working out for Tara, because of Bite, Turtwig had no where to go to escape the super-effective move. "Now, Piplup!" Tara shouted, receiving a simultaneous "HUH?" from Barry who had been beside himself with joy because he had been winning had briefly stopped paying attention and was not prepared. Piplup's powerful Peck struck Turtwig right in the forehead and caused the turtle-like Tiny Leaf Pokémon to let go and stumble back. "Now use Bubble Piplup!" Tara said. "WITHDRAW!" Barry shouted with a lot of drama. Piplup used Bubble and directly hit Turtwig, who had hunkered down to avoid damage and raise its defense. "ABSORB NOW!" Barry shouted again. "Try to dodge it Piplup," Tara said swiftly. Turtwig shot out an absorb which Piplup dodged very easily. "What!" "Bubble has an added effect of slowing down the opponent," Professor Rowan said knowingly. "Aw no fair!" Barry whined, "Use Razor Leaf Turtwig…" Piplup was standing proud and took the hit. "HA," Barry said," You didn't even try to dodge!" To everyone's surprise Tara was smiling a cute little smile. Suddenly Piplup started glowing. "While you and the Professor were talking," Tara said sweetly, "I told Piplup to use bide." Just as she finished Piplup released the stored energy in a large beam which hit the slowed and weakened Turtwig and was able to knock it out. Piplup had taken a _lot_ of damage from the Razor Leaf though. "Turtwig is unable to battle," Professor Rowan announced, "The winners are Tara and Piplup." Tara went to pick up her proud but injured Piplup and Brandon and Sean clapped. "Turtwig return, you did great," Barry said calmly then to Tara with a lot of enthusiasm, "Next time you won't get so lucky! I'm gonna train and beat you just you wait!" And with that Barry took off on his own journey to become the best. Pachirisu and Torchic were excited as well. "Alright then," the Professor said, "Lets heal up your Pokémon and then I can give you the pointers you asked for." "Sounds good," Sean said and they all headed inside for the night, ready to truly start their journey soon.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Brandon, Sean and Tara had slept good that night snuggled up with their Pokémon after learning a lot and even receiving some supplies from Professor Rowan. "Ah, what a beautiful morning!" Brandon said enthusiastically as Pachirisu looked sleepily at some Beautifly passing over head. "Says you…" Sean replied grumpily. Torchic was actually in its pokeball as Sean was really not a morning person. Tara was just withdrawn and yawned sleepily carrying Piplup in her arms like a stuffed animal. After discussing it with Professor Rowan last night the boys had decided to take the Pokémon League Challenge and defeat all eight gym leaders of Sinnoh. The first gym was in Oreburgh city so they had set off down route 202 towards Jublife city which was a major city with big buildings and a TV station. Brandon then broke the silence by talking to Sean, "What do you think the Gym in Oreburgh is going to be like Sean?" This woke Sean up and he replied, "I dunno, The Professor said it was a place that revolved mostly around rock type Pokémon. I'm not sure how well Torchic and Pachirisu would do against those kind of Pokémon." "Hmm, you're right," Brandon said. "Well how about we head up past Jublife and keep going north to Floroma Town and catch some new Pokémon there to help you. Besides I've always wanted to see the beautiful flower fields up there!" Tara said happily. Brandon and Sean pulled out the map and looked at it quickly. "Well it sounds like a plan to me!" Brandon replied. "Great! We'll go there then!" Tara said. "Ok," Sean said, "I guess I can hold off a little longer." Everyone laughed as they continued walking. After a while the buildings started to pop up over the trees. "Look!" Brandon exclaimed, "We're getting closer! I vote we stop for lunch." As he said this his and Pachirisu's stomachs growled simultaneously. "Alright," Sean said as he and Tara laughed. The kids sat down and ate while they watched their partners play. The Pokémon around them and their trusted friends allowed them to really enjoy themselves. After a while though a Growlithe came up and began to play with their Pokémon. "Huh?" Tara said being the first to notice. "What?" Brandon replied. "There's a Growlithe over there with our Pokémon." Her voice sounded a little worried. The Pokémon all still seemed to be having fun though everyone was quiet. Pachirisu had jumped on the Growlithe and was riding it around. Brandon smiled and as he did he heard a laugh from the other side of the hill the Pokémon were playing on. _'Huh?' _he thought to himself. _'Is there someone over there?'_ He jumped up and started walking towards the sound. "Where are you going?" Sean asked. "I'll be right back," Brandon said. He made it passed the hill smiling once more at the sight of the happy Pokémon and was surprised to see a girl who looked about his age sitting there. She had light skin and was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans with a red and black jacket, along with a red hat, white backpack and one red and one white converse shoes. She had dirty blonde hair with black tips at the end and crystalline blue eyes. She was smiling at the Pokémon too. "Hey," said Brandon and the girl looked up," is that you're Growlithe?" "Oh hello," she replied, "Yes it is a guess those are your Pokémon as well." "Well Pachirisu is mine but the other two are my friends. I'm Brandon by the way." "Ok, they are all very healthy looking Pokémon," she said, "and my name is Nim.


End file.
